lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Christian Shephard
Christian Shephard 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第1季第5集正式登場。 角色簡介 Dr. Christian Shephard was the Chief of Surgery at St. Sebastian Hospital prior to being fired for performing surgery under the influence of alcohol. He is the father of Jack Shephard and Claire Littleton, the husband of Margo Shephard, and the grandfather of Aaron Littleton. After being fired, Christian left for Australia where he apparently died as a result of a alcohol-induced heart attack. However, following the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, on which his son Jack was transporting his body back to Los Angeles, he began appearing fully alive to various survivors, including Jack, Hurley, and Vincent. Moreover, his coffin was found unlocked and empty, raising questions about the nature of his death. 815航班坠机前 , what it takes to be a hero. ]] Sometime in his young life, Christian began dating a woman named Margo. He eventually proposed to her, but Christian's father told him on his wedding day that he disapproved of Margo. Nevertheless, that same day Christian's father gave him a watch as a family heirloom. Christian accepted it, but never wore it . Early on in his life, Christian had a distant and authoritative relationship with his son, Jack. One such occasion demonstrated their tense relationship when Jack, as a young boy, got into a fight with an older kid who had attacked his friend, Marc Silverman. Christian took this fight as a chance to dispel his son's heroic nature. Christian explained that Jack should not try to be a hero, because he "didn't have what it takes". Christian stated many years later that he was like Jack during his childhood. Over the course of years, Christian's troubles increased. He developed a drinking problem, became disconnected with many of his friends, and began to distance himself from his family, even to the point of taking private and sporadic trips for multiple periods of time. During one of those periods of absence, Christian developed an extramarital relationship with an Australian woman named Carole Littleton. Carole became pregnant by him, and she gave birth to Claire, their daughter. Christian saw Claire regularly when she was very young, but stopped visiting because Carole disliked sharing Christian with the Shepard family back in America. Christian's decision to stop visiting was only further solidified when Lindsey, Carole's sister, became hateful and aggressive. Claire was told by her mother that her father was dead. Years later, Jack graduated Medical School and began working alongside Christian at St. Sebastian Hospital in Los Angeles. In Jack's adult years, Christian took a more encouraging approach to Jack. One instance showed this change when Jack was working on a patient named Sarah. Jack's no-nonsense diagnosis left little hope, but Christian reminded Jack that even when hope is low, people still want to hear about it. Jack disagreed, but eventually managed to "fix" Sarah despite impossible odds. This began Jack and Sarah's relationship together as a couple. Sometime later, Jack proposed to Sarah and the two arranged for their wedding. Prior to the wedding, Christian shared a profound discussion with Jack on a nearby beach. It was here that Christian gave Jack the family watch, expressing his approval, unlike his father had for him and Margo. Nevertheless, Christian explained to Jack that Margo was a bad decision that caused him a lot of pain. That said, Christian reaffirmed Jack's decision in Sarah. Before leaving, Christian made one final request to Jack. He asked his Jack to be a better father then he was. discuss marriage. ]] Christian continued to encourage Jack during his wedding. Later, while Jack was having trouble writing his vows Christian asked Jack if he loved Sarah. Jack responded, saying "absolutely", but expressed a worry that he might not be a good husband or father. Christian tried to dispel these fears, telling Jack that "commitment" was what made him tick . .]] Some time after the wedding, Christian received a phone call from a doctor he knew in Sydney. Through this conversation, Christian learned that Carole had been left in a coma after a horrible car accident. He decided to return to Australia. For awhile, he intended to remain anonymous, while paying for medical expenses. However, one day Lindsey and Claire returned to the hospital and found Christian in Carole's room. At first, Christian attempted to leave without causing any trouble, but hostility between him and Lindsey led Claire, now a teenager, to ask questions. Christian revealed his identity as Claire's father. After this event, Claire became as hostile as her aunt towards Christian. Nevertheless, Christian later convinced Claire to grab some coffee in order to discuss his affair and Carole's vegetative condition. Christian explained that Carole wasn't really living and needed to be let go. Claire became angry at this suggestion and began to leave their meeting, but Christian urged Claire not to keep her mother alive with machines for "the wrong reasons". After pleading with Claire, he returned to America, never to see her again. Christian returned to his first family and things returned to normal. He continued taking on cases. One such case was a man named Angelo Busoni, whose daughter Gabriela had vouched for. Christian and Jack brought the Busonis in, but explained that Angelo's condition was inoperable. Christian refused to perform surgery. Gabriela explained that she had heard of Jack's miraculous surgery of Sarah and had come for him and not Christian. Jack sympathized and agreed to attempt the miraculous surgery. As the week of preparation for surgery went by, Christian began noticing his son's attachment to Gabriela. One night he took him aside to confront his behavior. Christian discouraged Jack from getting too personally involved and explained that ignoring the line of professionalism would be a mistake for his career and his marriage. Jack became offended and ignored his father's advice. However, after Angelo died during the surgery, he turned to his father for an explanation. Christian tried to comfort Jack, but when Jack asked where Gabriela was things became hostile. Jack stormed out, leaving Christian alone. at the AA meeting ]] Time passed and Christian entered an Alcoholics Anonymous class in order to stop his drinking problems. About this time, Jack's marriage had begun falling apart. Even though his son resisted having an affair with Gabriela, Sarah had consummated an affair of her own. Jack's divorce caused him to become obsessed with stalking his now ex-wife Sarah. As a result of this obsession, Jack accused his father of having an affair with her. During one of his AA meetings, Jack's anger boiled over and he physically assaulted his father. After this incident, Christian was left deeply hurt and returned to drinking. . ]] Christian's drinking problem only increased more and more and eventually crossed over into his professional life to the point where Christian operated on a woman named Beth while impaired, inadvertently causing her death. Nevertheless, Christian's surgery team all signed off on the fact that there was nothing Christian could do to save the patient's life, except for Jack. Jack claimed that the whole truth should be told, but Christian demanded that he not mention alcohol because it would cause him to lose his medical license. Jack was still not persuaded, but Christian took him aside to try and reconnect. Christian apologized for being so hard during Jack's childhood and explained that medicine was his life. Jack agreed to sign, but later, when he learned that the patient was pregnant he revised his statement. Jack said that his opinion was that is father was responsible for the death of the woman and her unborn child. After this, Christian lost his medical license and became estranged with Jack. 's first meeting in an airport bar]] Christian continued his drinking problem and began taking extended trips again. At a bar in LAX, where Ana Lucia worked as a security guard, the two shared a conversation. He told her about the rift between him and Jack and asked her to come to Australia with him as a bodyguard. He didn't tell her what he was going to do there, but explained it might be "a little dangerous," and he needed someone to protect him. He then explained that fate had brought them together in order to help one another out. Ana Lucia agreed. Christian suggested not using real names and that the two go by aliases. He decided to call Ana Lucia "Sarah", his daughter-in-law's name, and she decided to call him "Tom." While in Australia, Christian went on a severe drinking binge, but after four days called Ana Lucia up to protect him. In the middle of the night, Christian drove to Lindsey's house in order to regain contact with Claire. Ana Lucia held Christian back from trying to bust into the house, while Lindsey struggled to keep him out. The fight ended quickly and Christian returned to the car. When Ana Lucia asked Christian why he had been arguing, he nonchalantly explained that he was just having a conversation. in a Sydney bar. ]] sees his father's lifeless body with his own two eyes. ]] Sometime later, Christian and Ana Lucia were parked near a wharf. Ana Lucia began questioning Christian about the woman from the night before. Christian refused to give a straight answer. Ana Lucia told Christian her real name, but Christian said that he was still "Tom." She remarked on how pathetic a life Christian was living and asked why he was even in Australia to begin with. Christian admits to her that his son was trying to help him, but he felt so hurt that he had to run away. He offered Ana Lucia the chance to get drunk together, but she refused. After the argument, Christian left Ana Lucia and stumbled into a bar, where he met a man named Sawyer. The two started a brief friendship and began drinking together. Christian had forgotten his wallet, so Sawyer bought the drinks. The two shared a profound conversation. Christian told Sawyer about the falling-out with his son, Jack and in turn, Sawyer told him he was there on business of his own, but wasn't able to do what he came to do. Christian admitted that he is weak and doesn't have what it takes to call his son, but encourages Sawyer to go through with whatever business will ease his pain. Christian left and died soon after from a heart attack (as Jack was later told). His body was found in an alley in Sydney. , Jack flew into Australia soon afterwards to find his father. He learned that he was dead and was called in to identify his body. Afterwards, Jack made the preparations to take it back to Los Angeles. His body may or may not have been on Flight 815 as Jack was repeatedly told that he had not made the proper arrangements for its transport. . 在小岛上 of Christian]] Just after the crash, Vincent found a "living" Christian Shepard (wearing white tennis shoes) in the jungle. Christian leaned down to Vincent and, after talking to him for a moment, told the dog that his son, Jack, was in a nearby clearing. He asked Vincent to go wake Jack up. As Vincent left in obedience, Christian mentioned to himself that Jack "has work to do." He was later seen on the Island, still wearing the white tennis shoes, several times by Jack. Jack felt that theses appearances were hallucinations brought on by the stress of not sleeping in a post-crash island state. He shared a conversation with Locke and admitted to seeing these impossible things. Locke encouraged Jack to suspend his skeptic nature and follow the apparitions. Jack did so and followed Christian to a source of water and a section of the plane. In this section was Christian's coffin, but Christian's body was not inside. Jack didn't discuss his father's appearance on the island, but later shared a conversation with Sawyer. Sawyer become unusually interested in Jack's father when he realized that he was the same Christian Shepard he met in a Sydney bar prior to the crash. Jack revealed to Sawyer his feeling about his father, claiming that "he didn't want to take responsibility for his actions, so he blamed it on fate." When Jack asked why Sawyer was interested, he simply claimed it was out of curiosity. . ]] However, Sawyer later revealed to Jack that he had indeed seen his father a week before the crash. Sawyer reiterated Christian's words about Jack being the better man and how Christian didn't have what it took to call Jack up and tell him that he loved him. Sawyer remarked, "something tells me he never got around to making that call. Small world, huh?" Jack became saddened by these words, but the pending mission didn't allow him to digest them and so he left Sawyer in a hurry. Again Jack didn't talk much more about his father, but at one occasion he heard his father's voice through the intercom in his cell in the Hydra, saying "let it go." Months later, when Hurley got separated from the group, he stumbled upon Jacob's cabin. When Hurley looked into the window, he saw Christian Shephard sitting in Jacob's rocking chair, wearing the same suit, tie, and shoes from prior appearances before. Hurley was startled by another man inside and ran away from the Cabin. Christian has not since been seen on or off the island. 离开小岛后 After Jack left the island, he referenced him as if he was still alive. Jack, when he presented a pharmacist with a prescription, claimed it was written by Christian Shephard. Later, when Jack was drunk and distraught with Dr. Hamill he told him to get his father "down here" and see who is drunker. As of yet, Christian has not been seen after the events on the island. 死亡与再次出现 His death, though not shown on-screen, has been confirmed in a Official LOST podcast (April 20, 2007 Edition). However, in later statements the creators of Lost qualified their statement by saying that they "may be using the word 'dead' in a sense we (the audience) don't fully understand yet." Even further clarification was received in "Access: Granted", when Carlton Cuse stated "In terms of actually physically corporally in existence... he's dead". He is, along with Yemi, one of two previously deceased bodies that have gone missing and then later appeared to be living people. Yemi's appearance was confirmed to be influenced by the Monster in the Official LOST Podcast (March 21, 2008 Edition), but Christian's was not addressed. 登場集數 |-|迷失 第1季= |-|迷失 第2季= |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= |-|迷失 手機短劇= EN: Christian Shephard Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第1季角色 Category:迷失第2季角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失第5季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:迷失手機短劇角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:閃前角色 Category:閃邊角色 Category:死亡角色 Category:海洋航空815號航班乘客 Category:聖塞巴斯蒂安醫院職員